It's who I am
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: My first ever song fic, I hope you like it. Brady wants mikayla to understand one thing, "this is who I am"


Hey** everyone, I was listening to the song "this is who I am" by colton dixon and this just popped into my mind so I hope you enjoy my first ever song fic, and I'm sorry if it sucks but I have no experience writing a song fic.**

Brady pov

i was walking through the jungle looking for mikayla. I have to sing A song for "the full moon jam" tomorrow and I was looking for her to get some inspiration for a love song.

i passed by a bush and heard some voices so I decided to hide in the bushes and eaves drop.

"...I heard from melony, who heard from Germaine, who heard from-" I recognized that voice as Candice.

"Oh! Would you get to the point?! my guard shift ends in four hours" the second voice cut her off and I recognized it as mikayla's.

"anyways, they said that you would never date king brady because he was too immature and would never grow up as long as he was king" Candice said. seriously! Surely mikayla will defend me! I mean, sure I get on her nerves some times but she doesn't feel that way about me...right?

"so is it true?" Candice asked

"w-well..um..."mikayla stuttered, seriously! She isn't even defending me! Wait this means she really does feel that way about me. I don't know what to feel right now, I'm both mad and hurt, a part of me wants to jump out of the bushes and yell at mikayla while another part of me wants to lay down in my bed and cry.

"ha! You hesitated, hesitations confirmation!"Candice exclaimed, I couldn't take it anymore, I think I might break down if I hear another word they say, so I quickly ran off towards the castle.

* * *

i was currently lying in my bed thinking about everything that was said. I thought about leaving kingkow to mature but I couldn't do that to boomer, I can't just leave everything behind cause of mikayla.

i still can't believe mikayla thought that way about me! You'd think she would of realized that this is who I am and excepted it by now, but I guess she didn't, and you know what! I don't care what she thinks anymore! I am the goofy king, the king that pulls pranks, the king that rocks out, the king that paints me and my love married in a bacon dress, the kind of king that causes more trouble then good but always comes through in the end! That's the person I am! this is who I am!

Wait a minute, this is who I am, that's perfect. The best song ever just came to my mind, it expressed everything I was feeling right now.

* * *

its the day of "the full moon jam" and I was getting ready to perform my new song, I was on in ten minutes. The crowd was huge, they all had glow sticks and were cheering like crazy. soon I would be singing my heart and soul out and direct all the lyrics to mikayla, she needs to know this is who I am and I am not changing any of that, even for my soul mate.

"your on!" A stage director told me and I nodded then made my way on stage.

"hello kingkow!"I greeted the croud and they erupted into cheers.

"today, I'm gonna be singing a song I wrote called, this is who I am, I hope you enjoy it" I said once the croud quieted down.

The music started and I began to sing:

not many ways to see the world

Yet, you still don't see it

Like I see it

the person that I really am

but you don't understand

will it always be this way

I've been givin signs, holdin on,

waitin for so long

its who I am

cant you understand

I won't change

This is why I'm me

its who I want to be

I will not change

its who I am

the person you want me to be

oh,baby, it's just not me

you say I need to learn

but I won't let you teach,

No, taking me away from me

its who I am

cant you understand

I won't change

This is why im me

it's who I want to be

I will not change

its who I am,

who I am

I'm the king who puts on shows to see

The city boy who has been set free

The kingly one if only you'd believe

its who I am

cant you understand

I won't change

This is why I'm me

its who I want to be

I will not change

its who I am

cant you understand

I won't change

This is why I'm me

its who I want to be

I will not change

its who I am

ooh, ooh

I won't change

it's who I am

ooh, ooh

I will not change

Cause This is who I am

as soon as I was done the croud was cheering like crazy, I smiled, I felt like a weight was off my back after singing that song, I felt so relieved.

i glanced around the crowd and saw a lot of familiar faces, but no mikayla.

* * *

I walked into the throne room to rest after my performance.

"Brady!" A voice called out and I recognized it as mikayla so I turned around to come face to face with her. "That was a great song, how'd you come up with it?"

"i overheard you and Candice in the jungle and when you said you wouldn't date me because I was too immature and would never grow up as long as I was king of the island and then it just came to me"I explained

"Brady I never said that. I even defended you"

"no, all you did was stutter"

"brady how much of the conversation did you actually hear?"she asked while crossing her arms.

"up until when Candice said: hesitations confirmation"I answered

"Brady, if you would of just listened to the rest of the conversation you would of heard me Defend you"she said, at this my heart lifted, she defended me, the love of my life, excepts me for who I am,but then a voice inside my head was telling me that she was lying.

"how do I know your not lying?"I asked "prove it by telling me exactly what you said and actually mean it"

"I said that I like the fact your able to rule an island and still be yourself, I said I find it cool that your not a strict, mean uptight king and that your a fun layed back king who is still able to do a great job at being kingly"she said and I saw complete honesty in her eyes, "and most importantly, I said I loved you" I felt like jumping for joy, not only does she except me for me but she loves me for me. What she just said was something I had been waiting to hear from her ever since I layed my eyes on her.

"I love you too"I whispered

"prove it"she said immitating my stubbornness

"ok" I smiled then started to lean in, once she realized what I was doing she leaned in too, as soon as our lips met it felt like magic, it felt so right, it felt so real yet so fake.

"that proof enough?"I asked when the kiss was over

"I don't know, I might need a bit more convincing"she said indicating that she wanted another kiss.

"ok"

**that's the end of my first ever song fic, I highly recommend you listen to Colton's songs, he is an amazing artist, I hope it didn't suck too much and that you enjoyed it, please review. And I really wanted to use the song "this is who I am" by colton dixon but a buzz kill threatened to report me if I copy and pasted the song so I had to re write the whole thing so that it sounds nothing like the original.**

**-xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx (I changed my name so I'm not dog lover234 anymore)**


End file.
